Nightmares
by gemini in tauro
Summary: "Siento algo quemarme en el estómago cada vez que veo a Oz y a Gilbert hablar sin meterme dentro en la conversación. Sharon una vez me había dicho que eran celos pero… ¿qué significaba realmente? ¿Es cuando ves a alguien tomar algo que te pertenece? ¿O es cuando ves algo a lo que no perteneces?"(¡Completo!)[Spoilers de TODO el manga][OzxGilxAlice](Para Annabeth-Cyone)
1. (1) Nightmares are foolsh

_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Jun Mochizuki. Sólo me pertenece esta historia, que es lo que hubiese sucedido si es que la trama hubiese sido mi idea.**_

 _ **Geia! Me he vuelto adicta a subir Multis, ¡se me ha ido de control! De cualquier forma, ya tenía ganas de subir esto.**_

 _ **Más que ser un multichapter, serán tres partes, en las cuales habrán datos de la vida cotidiana de Gilbert, Oz y Alice después de toooodo el problemón.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Spoilers de TODO el manga de PH; Yaoi, Het. Relación OzBert, OzAlice y GilbertAlice. (Sé que muchas personas no harán caso a estas advertencias, aún así, no habrá ninguna escena explícita debido a que soy malísima escribiendo ese tipo de escenas xD)**_

 _ **Sin más que deciros, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **[1] Nightmares are foolish**_

* * *

Despertó de la nada incorporándose en su cama. Se sostuvo la frente, estaba sudando demasiado. ¿Teniendo pesadillas? Nunca podría.

Observó a uno de sus lados. En su derecha, estaba Gilbert, en una cama individual dormitando sin darse cuenta de la mirada que Oz daba sobre su cuerpo. En otra cama individual a su izquierda, se encontraba Alice; emitiendo unos sonoros ronquidos para nada propios de una dama, de la cual, Sharon había querido presumir.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento. ¿Hace cuantos años que había vuelto del ciclo? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, aún faltaban muchas personas para volver, y, curiosamente, entre ellas se encontraba el tío Oscar.

¿Dónde se encontraría en ése momento? Mil y una posibilidades se formaron en su despierta imaginación y emitió una ligera risa que despertó a su ex sirviente.

— ¿Eh? —Profirió confundido. Mirando de un lado para otro con los dos ojos entrecerrados, tardó un poco en enfocar la vista en dirección del joven amo. — ¿Oz, estás despierto aún?

Si hubo algo que enternecía al rubio en sus momentos de chiquilladas, era la cara de Gilbert asustada o confundida. Y, a pesar de todos aquellos años que ahora pesaban en su apariencia, para Oz seguía siendo aquel sirviente que le ayudaba con todas sus travesuras y por demás asustadizo. No importaba cuanto creciera. Seguía siendo aquel niño, al menos en actitud. Y si su actitud era la misma que hace ya muchos años, ¿qué importaba en que había cambiado?

—Se podría decir que me gusta madrugar. —Se encogió de hombros. Observó a la única ventana disponible en la habitación (ubicada en el otro lado de ésta) y admiró el enorme tamaño que tenía la luna.

— ¿Pesadillas? —Inquirió el otro incorporándose mejor en su propia cama. La camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y se suponía, no resaltaba nada de sus músculos (y que, para mala suerte de Gilbert hacía lo contrario) no se comparaba en nada a los pantalones color negro que acentuaban sus muslos.

Oz negó con la cabeza.

—Ningún sueño en realidad. —Admitió apesumbrado. Abrazó a sus rodillas y observó la ropa que tenía puesta. Probablemente fuera su imaginación pero, estaba seguro de que comenzaba a quedarle chica. Sin importar como sea que se viera, estaba creciendo.

Gilbert enarcó una ceja, confundido. Conocía a Oz, sabía que si el otro llegara a tener una pesadilla nunca lo admitiría ni aunque se le pusiera bajo tortura. No le gustaba causar problemas a los demás, aún a pesar de insistir que lo hacía cada cinco minutos.

Pero el otro pareció no haberle mentido cuando lo dijo. Tendría que comenzar a creer en su palabra, por mucho que supiera cuando mentía y cuando no.

— ¿En ese caso? —Incitó para que continuara. El de apariencia menor se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que si hubo un sueño, no puedo recordarlo —Soltó un suspiro acostándose quedando boca-arriba y observando el techo color cenizo—. Pero no importa, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso es necesario volver a dormirme para averiguarlo?

Ahora el Cabeza-de-alga estaba contrariado. Si bien, no le sorprendía los métodos de respuesta de Oz, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el escucharle decir que no importaba si sufría una pesadilla con tal de saber lo que soñó.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar aíre? —Sugirió. Oz pareció pensárselo un par de minutos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien con sólo platicar. —Giró su rostro en dirección a la única dama de la habitación—. No me agrada la idea de que Alice se quede sola.

Gilbert asintió débilmente. No le molestaba el hecho de que el otro se hubiese vuelto casi inseparable de con la Estúpida Coneja, sin embargo, tampoco le gustaba mucho el hecho de que así fuese. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Se sentía un poco celoso. Pero no dijo nada, debido a qué él, al igual que el Vezzalius, no se le podía separar de la Coneja.

— ¿Y si no fue un sueño, entonces que fue? —Más que ir dirigido para Oz, era una cuestión que el mismo Gilbert se realizaba a sí mismo. Se sostuvo la barbilla con una de sus manos y se quedó recargándose en sus rodillas. Aquel pensamiento dicho en voz alta del de cabellos negro le dio algo en que pensar a Oz al tiempo en el que perdía la mirada.

Sonrió melancólicamente. Soltó un suspiro.

—No estoy muy seguro de saber la respuesta. —Tomó una pausa sin saber muy bien que más responder, torció el gesto, cosa que le hizo parecer más aniñado.

Nuevamente, se preguntó dónde se encontrarían los demás, ¿y Sharon, Reim, Ada? ¿Qué fue de ellos? Gilbert le había explicado que su tiempo había terminado y que, por lo tanto, ellos volverían al ciclo de nuevo. A esperar para volver.

Gilbert notó cómo el otro se perdía y se quedó un par de minutos pensando. Al mismo tiempo, la Coneja murmuraba algo parecido a _"¡Quiero carne!"_ Cosa que al Cabeza-de-alga le pareció típico de ella. Rodó los ojos y desvió la vista de dónde supuso que se encontraba la cama de la coneja.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Dijo al fin. Cosa que sacó de sus cavilaciones al de apariencia menor pero más-viejo-que-el-Abyss (bueno, no. Eso es exagerado) quien, demostrando con un resoplido y una mirada de incertidumbre el hecho de que por poco y se olvidaba de su presencia.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Estaba recordando la Fiesta de Té. En la que estábamos todos reunidos y cuando el tío Oscar nos tomó una fotografía. —El silencio reclamó la habitación. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada para impedirlo. Pero los ronquidos de Alice si lo hicieron, cosa que hizo toda aquella situación aún más incómoda.

—Ya veo. —Fue la corta réplica del de apariencia mayor. No porque no quisiera decir nada, sino por el hecho de que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse correctamente. Tosió un poco.

Oz se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos al ver que el otro no decía nada más. Se preguntó cómo estaba Leo. A pesar de que seguían en contacto con él, nunca le preguntaban sobre su estado emocional. De hecho, sólo preguntaban por cómo llevaba las cosas con el núcleo del Abyss y el tanto esfuerzo que realizaba para sostener a éste. Pero nunca le preguntaron si se sentía solo.

Oz no se sentía solo. Tenía a su lado a Gilbert —quien había prometido nunca apartarse aún después de muerto— y a Alice, quien había vuelto con él y de la misma forma se iría con él. Cosa que veía muy lejana.

Recordó que, de no ser por Vincent, no se hubiera vuelto a ver con Gilbert y no hubiera recuperado sus memorias. De no ser por él, no estaría ahí. Le debía demasiado. Más de lo que, si algún día tenía la oportunidad de volver a verle el rostro, jamás en su existencia momentánea le pagaría. Lo sabía.

Sin embargo, tampoco se arrepentía del presente, ni de las cosas que había en éste.

Desde que él y Alice volvieron del ciclo, Gilbert le había pedido permiso a Leo para ir con ellos, cosa que el Glen aceptó. Actualmente, seguían viviendo en el departamento que antes le perteneció a Gilbert, cuando aún era un Nightray.

Pero aquel inmueble no era propiedad de la casa Ducal, por lo que no había ningún problema en seguir habitándola, pensó.

Una vida minimalista era hermosa. Casi nunca salían a ningún lugar y, cuando lo hacían, era para el festival del pueblo o cuando la Coneja quería comprar carne cocinada por algo que no fuese el brazo izquierdo de Gilbert. No había necesidad de festejar nada.

Al menos al parecer de los tres.

Pero, todo era perfecto, ¿para qué pedir más?

Oz se levantó de su cama y se acercó a Gilbert, cosa que llamó la atención del Baskerville. Enarcó una ceja y estuvo a punto de preguntar qué-tenía-su-rostro cuando se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza.

—No te muevas. —Pidió. Se acomodó mejor y soltó un suspiro—. Estoy viendo si puedo hacer volver mis ganas de dormir. Cuéntame una historia, ¿vale?

—Sueño espantado, ¿eh? —Se rió. El pedido del otro le hacía recordar a un niño pequeño. A pesar de que su cama estaba a distancia de la de la Coneja, podía escuchar sus ronquidos con tanta claridad cómo si estuviera proclamándolos a su oreja—. El problema es, que no conozco ninguna historia.

—En ese caso, una anécdota de tu infancia, antes de Sabrie. —Exigió el otro haciendo un puchero.

Gilbert pensó un par de minutos antes de aclararse la garganta y erguir la espalda.

—Hubo una vez, en la que confundí el azúcar con la sal y el té del amo Glen era sólo agua salada. —Oz se rió un poco con aquel dato.

—Pero, ¿cómo sólo agua salada? ¿Qué no el agua ya contenía la esencia de la hoja? ¿Y cómo pudiste confundir el azúcar con la sal? Si el azúcar está distribuido en cubitos.

—Es que, en ése entonces no lo hacían por cubitos. Sólo era azúcar y sal fina. Y cómo también estaba el hecho de que los ponían uno junto al otro. —Se encogió de hombros—. También recuerdo la reprimenda que recibí y el pedido de que no volviese a pasar.

—Debió de haber sido traumatizante. —Apoyó Oz pensativo. Gilbert asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo fue. Nunca había visto al amo Glen así de enojado y eso me ayudó como incentivo a no volver a equivocarme. —Durante varios segundos, ambos se quedaron sin saber que decir. El único ruido proveniente de la habitación era (nuevamente) los ronquidos de La Coneja.

Silencio nuevamente. ¿Qué acaso aquella presencia omnisciente nunca podría abandonar ningún lugar, por más que no gustase la gente de ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan denso, frío e incómodo? ¿Por qué no podía ser cálido y recobrante? ¿Por qué no podría ser cómodo y ligero?

—Anda —Dijo Oz, intentando recuperar el entusiasmo con que hace sólo un par de segundos hablaban—. Cuéntame otra anécdota. ¡Vamos!

Gilbert volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, perdiendo la vista en ningún lugar y simplemente viendo todo a la vez. Cuando tuvo idea observó a Oz con una sonrisa tímida.

—Recuerdo, que la primera vez que las doncellas habían llegado a la habitación de Vince y vieron que su peluche favorito estaba destrozado gritaron como locas y llamaron al amo Glen. Obviamente tuve que protegerle y volví a recibir un castigo por parte del amo Glen. —Cuando notó que ambas anécdotas habían terminado con el amo Glen zurrándolo, pensó que debería dejar de contarle ese tipo de historias a Oz—. ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada para decir?

—No realmente. Todas mis aventuras sucedieron después de haberte conocido. —Acotó sinceramente—. Aún recuerdo el día que te hice firmar el contrato de sirviente. ¿Tú no?

—Como olvidarlo —se alegró el Cabeza-de-alga—. Si fue la primera de tantas veces en las que tuviste que protegerme.

—Correcto. —Apuntó Oz risueño. De repente, entrando en aquel tiempo de antaño, hace, tantos, pero tantos años…

De repente, Oz se abrazó mejor al cuerpo de Gilbert. Él se sobresaltó, sin embargo, no se quitó. Cuando el rubio encontró una mejor posición acomodó nuevamente su cabeza.

—O-oz, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó un poco alarmado el Cabeza-de-alga.

—No te muevas, ya te lo dije. —Se mofó Oz—. ¿Acaso no vez que intento soñolirme?

Gilbert enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría dormir en la misma cama que tú. —Automáticamente, las mejillas de Gilbert se cubrieron de un ligero tono rojizo. ¿A qué venía el tema con ello?—. Pero como todas las noches venía a dormir a mi cama la gata de Ada no te lo pedía. Pensaba que entrarías en fobia y no te moverías en lo absoluto.

— ¿Q-qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que no tienes sueño? —Inquirió Gilbert, entre sorprendido y aún sonrojado.

—Que quiero dormir en tu cama. —Dijo sin más. De una forma inocente, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no lo pareció para Gilbert.

— ¿D-disculpa? ¡¿Por qué dormirías en mi cama?! —Cuestionó vociferando de repente. Oz le observó como si fuera demasiado obvio.

—Curiosidad. —Se encogió de hombros—. No es como si fuera a hacerte algo, ¿o sí?

Gilbert iba a responder algo, pero, nuevamente, Oz volvió a cambiar las posiciones de sus cuerpos, dejando al torso de Gilbert como algo para nada interesante y agasajando la cama del peli negro.

—Ven. —Dijo jalándolo. El otro, resentido, se dejó llevar. Sintió nuevamente como el rubio se pegaba a su cuerpo. Se tensó de inmediato al sentirle tan cerca de él, si bien, una cosa era estar sentados otra muy diferente era estar acostados, ¡en la misma cama! ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a Oz? __

* * *

 _ **Tres partes, lo dije arriba y lo repito aquí. También está el GibertOz, GilbertAlice y OzAlice.**_

 ** _Me despido antes de que alguien pregunte algo más._**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	2. (2) Nightmares are Selfish

_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente no soy ni nunca seré Jun MMoshizuki-sensei. Sólo me pertenece está extraña necesidad de escribir sus historias con millones de Spoiler.**_

 _ **¡Capítulo 2! Disfruten de la lectura.**_

* * *

 ** _[2] Nightmares are Selfish_**

* * *

Al levantarse, no sólo se encontraba Oz en su cama, sino también estaba la Estúpida Coneja. Quiso hacer algo para despertarles y vociferar que saliesen de su cama, de no ser por el hecho de que se veían tan lindos durmiendo. Parecía que hace sólo dos o tres días que habían vuelto…

Pero no. Aquello había sido hace ya más de tres años, eso se notaba por el hecho de que ya ambos habían recuperado todas sus memorias. Y si habían recuperado ya todas las memorias, ¿cómo podía pensar que apenas habían vuelto del ciclo?

Soltó un suspiro e, intentando no despertar a los bellos durmientes, se levantó de la cama, o al menos eso intentó. Cuando vio que dos pares de manos le aprisionaban. ¡Parecían bebes de oso Koala!

Contó mentalmente —probablemente la edad cronológica que ahora habría de tener de no ser Baskerville— para guardar la compostura y no despertarles, a ninguno de los dos. Si la Coneja se había levantado a mitad de la noche y había ido a su cama, ¿cómo podría adivinarlo?

Desvió la mirada. De repente, recordó el hecho de que sólo tenía la mano derecha y las ganas de quitárselos de encima desaparecieron. Se limitó a acariciarles un poco la cabeza.

Si había algo que pudiese hacer en aquellos momentos para deshacerse de las sanguijuelas —que, no supo en qué momento exacto se le pegaron— que se encontraban apachurrándole, estaba seguro de que utilizaría aquella táctica. Lastimosamente, con sólo un brazo aquella posibilidad se veía mediada debido al hecho de que, precisamente sólo conservaba uno de sus brazos.

¡Oh, como deseaba un cigarro en aquel momento! De no ser por el respeto que tiene a Oz y a Alice, ya habría tomado aquel tabaco entre sus dedos y lo habría encendido. Lo habría calado, y con un impulso de su garganta lo hubiese lanzado lejos de él. ¡La abstinencia es horrible!

Pero bueno, pensó que no todo en esta vida se obtenía, por lo que tendría que resignarse a esperar a que despertase. Y, para su buena suerte, hubo una nueva duda en su cabeza. No tan fuera del tema, sin embargo lograría entretenerlo de su ansiedad por el tabaco.

¿Cómo demonios le hicieron los tres para caber en una cama individual? ¡Si hasta su nombre lo decía! ¡In-di-vi-du-al, demonios! O, ¿en qué momento se había metido la Coneja en su cama? Aquella pregunta ya había surcado su cabeza, sin embargo, repasarla no era mala idea.

Se paso su mano por el cabello. ¿Cómo le hacía siempre para meterse en todo tipo de situaciones incómodas o impensables? Si ya desde hace tiempo supiera la respuesta hubiese hecho algo para evitar que aquello siguiese pasando, ¿no lo haría? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su forma de ser, o de reaccionar? ¿Tendría el Abyss algo en su contra? ¿Tendría el universo todas en su contra? Aquella sería la respuesta con más sentido.

Inhalo, exhalo. Ambos, con el fin de relajarse, contrarios pero a la vez formando parte de la misma familia, parte del ciclo respiratorio… ¡necesitaba dejar de pensar!

El problema, era que el sueño lo tenía espantado y de nada serviría contar ovejas, ya que aquello no funcionaría con él. Todo culpa de Oz y su afán de despertarse a horas innecesariamente altas sólo para que, al final, resultase que no le pasaba nada y que había sido una pesadilla. Mantenerlo en vela y al final dormirse en _su_ cama y, para colmo, en sus brazos.

Resopló. Si hubiese una forma de resolver todo aquel problema, debería saber que se encontraba demasiado agotado como para hacerlo. Había una gran diferencia entre el agotamiento y el cansancio, eso lo había aprendido por la experiencia que se gana sólo con vivir un centenario de años.

Si Oz ni la Estúpida Coneja estuviesen prensando su cuerpo con aquellos brazos —de los cuales, no sabía cómo demonios sacaban fuerzas— suyos, en aquellos mismos momentos se encontraría preparando el desayuno y a punto de terminarlo inclusive. Sólo necesitaba tomar delicadamente sus manos, deshacer el nudo y…

Después de aquello, el agarre que ambos tenían en su cintura sólo se ciñó más. Fastidiado, decidió dejar aquello de lado y volver a acurrucarse, para su buena suerte, el sueño vino a su rescate. Tanto pensar al final no es bueno para la salud.

—.—

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, resignándose a abrirse, puesto que el sueño poco a poco comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y despegó sus manos de la cintura del Cabeza-de-alga. Se observó a sí misma con sorpresa, ¿en qué momento se había levantado y había ido a la cama del Baskerville? Recordaba haber visto a Oz dormir en la misma cama que el Cabeza-de-alga y haber tenido una sensación amarga en el estómago, un sentimiento agridulce e indeseable. Por lo que su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí mismo y había caminado hacía ellos dos.

Recordaba que Sharon le había dicho que aquello se llamaban celos pero, ¿celos a qué exactamente? ¿Dirigidos a Oz o a Gilbert? ¿Por el hecho de que Gilbert abrazaba a Oz o el hecho de que Oz dormía en la cama de Gilbert y ella no? Todas aquellas eran provocantes de sus celos. Y, de una forma o de otra, tenía que detenerlos.

De esa forma, había terminado caminando en dirección a la cama del Cabeza-de-alga, y se había acomodado entre ellos para, de esa forma, ella aprovechar toda la atención posible.

Y, poco a poco, se había quedado dormida, satisfecha de su inteligencia y su manera de resolver siempre sus conflictos internos emocionales. Satisfecha de que siempre sabía qué hacer cuando nada se podía responder. Cuando no había nada que hacer, ni nada que resolver. Para ella, siempre había una respuesta y se sentía satisfecha de aquello.

Orgullosa de sí misma y de su manera de ser. De su manera de reaccionar y de su manera de opinar. De su forma de ser ella misma y de su temple impertérrito cuando la situación se era riesgosa.

—.—

Cuando ya todos se hubieron levantado, Gilbert se encontraba preparando el desayuno, Oz y Alice, mientras tanto se encontraban en silencio, en la mesa.

— ¿Qué opinan de ir hoy al pueblo? —Propuso el siempre alegre Oz. Alice y Gilbert intercambiaron miradas para después asentir a la idea del rubio.

Después de un rato peleándose Gilbert y Alice —cosas sin importancia, por lo que Oz no quiso inmiscuirse en aquella riña— ya habían llegado al lugar en el que, se supone, era el festival.

En esta ocasión, Oz no tomó ninguna pluma verde ni se la dio a ninguna chica. Había sido un pequeño presente para la pequeña Echo —si se entiende el juego de palabras— y si no había averiguado por sí mismo el significado de la pluma es porque el sonrojo de la pequeña albina había sido más que suficiente.

En aquél entonces no lo había identificado, ahora alcanzaba a comprender mejor. Sin embargo, había dado los sentimientos equivocados, y, a pesar de eso, en verdad la extrañaba.

Extrañaba a todos en realidad, al tío Oscar, a la pequeña Sharon, a Ada, a Elliot, ¡qué decir! ¡Inclusive al payaso de Break o al explotador de Rufus Barma podrían ser válidas argumentaciones!

Pero no podría volver a verlos… y seguía diciéndose el punto de la noche pasada. Le debía tanto a Vincent, de no haber sido porque él los buscó a él y a Alice… no hubiesen vuelto a ver a Gilbert. Ni aunque hubiese estado a media calle todos los días de él y el otro hablara a voz alta llamándole… no hubiese escuchado las palabras de Gilbert. Se las hubiese llevado el viento, tal vez el tiempo.

Vincent. Era una persona excepcional sin duda. Nunca alcanzaría a comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de ése hombre, ya que ni siquiera él mismo le hubiese dado la respuesta a la incógnita sin respuesta.

Ahora mismo, era feliz, en compañía de Gilbert y Alice era feliz. Si ambos lo eran con él, él lo sería con ellos. Procuraría que aquél momento, casi efímero, jamás desapareciera de sus vidas.

Y aun después de haber vuelto a la vida, las pesadillas seguían atacando sus noches. Los malos sueños terminaban con sus nubes blancas y los lagos de tranquilidad que ahora eran tormentas en su mente, no había poder humano o alma fatigada que pudiese ayudarle a superar aquello.

Ya que las pesadillas eran egoístas.


	3. (3,1) Nightmares aren't reckless

**Disclaimer:** Siempre y cuando no sea Jun Mochizuki, Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes no me pertenezcan y no pueda dibujar bien chido (ejem, utilizaría un lenguaje menos vulgar pero el disclaimer es primero) no dejaré de escribir mis desvarios. Obviamente sin fines de lucro.

 **A mi parecer,** el capítulo comenzaba a alargarse y, como le prometí a _Annabeth-Cyone_ (¡Gracias por las galletitas y por la conversación! Ambos me encantaron *Inserte corazón y ojitos de Oz-ardilla aquí*)que publicaría el capítulo pronto me vi en la necesidad de cortar el capítulo. Sé que parece corto, pero fue muy dificilísimo para mi escribirlo. Sobre todo porque (como también se lo dije a _Ann_ ) no supe cómo continuar después de realizar la escena Ozbert (que se me olvidó mencionar que en el capítulo tendría, ups). Por lo que dividiré el capítulo en varias partes, ya que había prometido que serían 3 y nomás no pude cumplir.

 _ **Sin más, ¡disfruta la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **[3.1] Nightmares aren't reckless**_

* * *

Hora de la comida. Como usualmente lo hacían, se sentaron a comer los tres en monotonía. No era tan triste el ambiente debido a que el día anterior en el festival de Leverú se divirtieron todos, principalmente en los fuegos artificiales.

Alice con su enorme trozo de carne en la mano y Gilbert reprendiéndole diciendo que mascara todo con su debida tranquilidad y que no simplemente se pasase el bocado como si fuera agua. En cualquier caso, se ahogaría. Oz sonriéndoles al tiempo que con una cámara notaba el aura peligrosa que emanaba de cada uno. Parpadeó un poco y los volvió a ver, a ellos y no a la cámara por supuesto. Al ver que sólo había sido un producto de su imaginación tomó la fotografía.

Lo más divertido de todo había sido cuando habían comprado las plumas verdes. Un caos. A Gilbert le había sido concedida una y a Oz otra, del mismo modo, Alice quiso tener una para dar. Unos se entregaron la pluma a otros. Oz a Gilbert, Gilbert a Alice y Alice a OZ. El más sorprendido fue Gilbert al ver que en realidad había dos plumas en posesión del rubio y la segunda fue a parar a los cabellos color chocolate de la Coneja.

 _Era muy extraño ver a dos hombres con una pluma en el cabello, pero igual, todos, al final se divirtieron como nunca._

Ahora, Oz casi no le prestaba atención a su plato –el que tanto trabajo le había costado a Gilbert preparar, por cierto– debido a que lo único que decía era sobre lo asombroso que estuvo el día anterior.

—Y luego cuando Alice se metió en una pelea por-… —su monólogo fue interrumpido por un toqueteo insistente en la puerta. Se volteó y antes de que siquiera pensase en acercarse a averiguar quién podría ser observó cómo junto a una ráfaga de aíre pasaban los cabellos negros de Gilbert a su lado para abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que quien esperaba era Charlotte, quien realizó una muy agraciada reverencia al ser atendida casi de inmediato. A su lado se encontraba Lily, quien imitó torpemente a la que consideraba su ejemplo a seguir (comenzando por los modales que parecía traer de nacimiento) y discutieron un poco con Gilbert. Quien asentía a todo lo que Lottie decía. La pelirrosa asomó un poco la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza al ubicar a Alice y a Oz en el comedor observándoles extrañados. Después de intercambiar un par de palabras de despedida con Cabeza-de-Alga realizó otra reverencia y le dio la mano a Lily para que la acompañase al carruaje.

Gilbert regresó al comedor, pensativo. Oz realizó una mueca al saber que les estaba ignorando, justamente había sido interrumpido por la Baskerville (no la que estaba en la habitación, obviamente) y ahora que notaba que la atención del que, se supone, era su sirviente (o lo fue) estaba en todos lados menos en el comedor, esperando a que continuase contando lo divertido que fue el festival desde su punto de vista… le parecía un poco _muy_ frustrante. Observó a Alice en busca de ayuda, pero de la misma forma pudo notar que sus rubíes estaban posados con una ceja arqueada sobre el de apariencia mayor en la sala. Suspiró sabiendo que no obtendría de esa manera la atención de ninguno, y supuso que tendría que ser algo más que obvio para que fijasen sus ojos en él. Quería pasar tiempo platicando con ellos alegremante, no suspirando por algo que dijese Charlotte, la cual no pertenecía a su pequeño mundo de ellos tres.

—Ajem… —se aclaró la garganta, soltó un suspiro y habló—. Como estaba diciendo, también estaba aquél tipo que nos observaba extraño a mí y a Gil por llevar una pluma verde en el cabello, después de eso le dijo algo parecido al niño que le acompañaba de _"mantenerse alejado"_ de nosotros. Fue divertido y a la vez molestó un poco. Como si fuésemos una especie de personas anormales cuando, incluso podemos ser más tranquilos de lo que cree.

Frunció el ceño ante las miradas despectivas compartidas de Gilbert y Alice. _Obviamente, porque ellos eran lo más normal del mundo._ Uno era el poseedor de una cadena por medio de un contrato legal(verdadera y no supuestamente legal), la otra era hija del núcleo del abismo y el alma del último provenía por poder y gracia de la voluntad del abismo, no nos olvidemos que antes fue un conejo, perteneciente a la castaña. _**Completamente**_ _normales._

—Por cierto —añadió cambiando de tema—. ¿Qué quería Charlotte?

—Ah, eso. —se encogió de hombros— Algo sobre ir a la mansión Baskerville, para visitar a Leo supongo. Según tengo entendido, nos enseñará al nuevo Glen.

Después de que hablara, los ojos de Oz se iluminaron. ¡Hace tiempo que no le visitaban! Sería una buena idea aceptar la invitación, _aunque hubiese sido Lottie la encargada de enviarla…_ sus pensamientos no fueron tan positivos como lo había sido cuando Gilbert le habló sobre la posibilidad. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, pero no le gustaba recordar aquellas ocasiones en las que había sido acosado (algo parecido a sexualmente, no tenía muy claro aquel punto) por ella. Seguía sin sentirse cómodo con ella, y menos porque ella le trataba como si fuese _Jack,_ con aquella aura de peligro alrededor de ella. Algo parecido a _"Acércate a mi Amo de nuevo y te aseguro que te morderé…"_ por lo que cuando estaban cerca de ella y conversaban con Leo no podía terminar de relajarse. Leo decidía ignorar aquello e intentaba ser amistoso, ignorando las miradas asesinas que salían a tropel de los ojos de Charlotte.

Por lo que aceptar aquella invitación, en resumen, era peligroso pero excitante a la vez. De igual forma, probar cosas nuevas se supone que era lo suyo. Tomar riesgos que Gilbert no hacía era su deber. Y si era algo que sí hacía Alice lo mejor era evitarlo. Ser un equilibrio entre los dos. Hacer lo que uno no hace y evitar lo que el otro realiza. Extraño, en su propia forma de ser, pero en cierta manera funcionaba para él. Le servía para aprender nuevas cosas tanto de la buena como a la mala forma. Al final, se divertía. Sobre todo por el hecho de que la adrenalina era en extremo inherente y ayudaba a que se le olvidasen las cosas que debiera evitar para hacer lo que su instinto le dictaba. Algo parecido a una droga, sólo que tú no podías dictar la cantidad que querías y consumirla, ésta se liberaba sola y cuando la necesitabas. Y en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que Oz las utilizó fueron para todo menos para realizar algo por su propia integridad física.

— ¡Hemos de ir! —Decidió sonriéndoles. Alice y Gilbert se miraron entre sí y repentinamente un pensamiento les iluminó la cabeza: _Oz siempre era el que tomaba las decisiones._

El festival del día anterior era prueba ferviente de ello. ¿Quién había insistido tanto en que fuésemos y fuésemos? Los dos respondían automáticamente **Oz.** Sin ni un ápice de duda. No señor, no dudarían en señalarle como el jefe que tomaba las decisiones. Pero también había algo que debían admitir y que aunque quisiesen, no podrían- no serían capaces de negar: Al final, terminaban divirtiéndose.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? Es probable que ni siquiera sea para lo que tú…

— ¡Estoy muy seguro! —Asintió innumerables veces con la cabeza. Alice infló los mofletes, no sabía si estar del lado de Oz o llevarle la contraria. En el pasado, cuando ella era el B-Rabbit le gustaba hacerle enojar por el mero hecho de que notaba la forma en la que OZ le trataba, ya que era alguien a quien conocía más que ella… después de haber recuperado las memorias, se sintió más frustrada, porque Oz seguía prestándole atención (demasiada, demasiada en su opinión), sobre todo después de regresar con él. Y a pesar de que actualmente gustase mucho de Cabeza-de-Alga y su presencia (en ocasiones molesta), una indudablemente maligna parte de su subconsciente le recordaba que Oz era **Suyo.** _De la propiedad de Alice Baskerville._

Y, eso la molestaba. O al menos lo hizo durante un tiempo. Ahora, a ambos les quería por… medianamente cantidades equitativas. O algo así.

—Bueno… quiero discutir un par de cosas con Leo sobre mí que sigo sin comprender… así que creo que sería una buena idea el ir a visitarle. —¿A quién quería engañar? _Necesitaba una chica._ Alguien que le ayudara a resolver sus problemas emocionales así como entenderlos. Y sólo conocía una chica conocida.

 _Lottie._

Por lo que sería una buena idea dejarles a ellos hablando con Leo o turisteando por la mansión en lo que hablaba con la dama. Hasta donde tenía conocimiento, entre la mayor y ella había una relación de amistad _estable._ Ni un paso menos y no se atrevía a decir que fuesen en realidad buenas amigas, probablemente por el hecho de que no socializaban demasiado. El caso, es que requería hablar con ella. Y pronto. Por lo que interrumpir a Oz y a Gilbert en medio de una batalla de opiniones intentando parecer dulce e inocente así como tímida con aquella respuesta dubitante, les hizo parar de abrupto su pelea y observarla con cejas alzadas y barbillas a los suelos. Ninguno recordaba la última vez en la que Alice había sido TAN cohibida, ni siquiera cuando estaban buscando sus memorias. _O tal vez sí, pero habían sido ocasiones tan remotas que ni de chiste las guardaban en su cabeza._

— ¿Es eso un… sí? —Inquirió nerviosa. Le gustaba atraer la atención, a quién engañaría, pero no le gustaba que la mirasen como si fuese una especie de espécimen raro. Es quizá por eso que había terminado peleándose con el hombre que, juraría que era homofóbico. Ajá, aquel que se les había alejado porque tenían plumas en el cabello. Gilbert fue el primero en despertar del shock, pero lastimosamente, Oz fue el primero en soltar palabra, hablándole al tiempo que sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Por supuesto que iremos! —Caso cerrado, Oz contra Gilbert. Votación unánime a favor de Oz, _Penitencia:_ Tener que ir a la mansión Baskerville, _nuevamente._

«—»

Tardaron aproximadamente tres horas en el carruaje para llegar a la mansión. En la entrada les recibieron Doug y Lily emocionados. Luego, apareció Leo a recibirles como si hace milenios no les hubiese visto cuando hace sólo una semana habían comido todos en aquella misma mansión.

Leo les recibió en el Hall y Gilbert respondió políticamente el saludo del Baskerville, mientras que Oz y Alice saludaron como si fuesen de la misma familia. _Oh, espera, eran de la misma familia._

De igual manera, no había demasiado por discutir para saludar. Al final, entre todos se divertían.

—Ven, Gil, tengo que mostrarte algo que encontré en una de las habitaciones el otro día. —Dijo Oz halando el brazo de su ex-sirviente, quien opuso un poco de resistencia.

— ¡No podemos pasearnos por la mansión Baskerville como si fuese nuestra! —Reclamó. Oz hizo un puchero y Leo rio un poco.

—No hay problema —dio su aprobación. Entonces, los ojos de Oz brillaron de anticipación (y el debido agradecimiento, obviamente. Es un chico de modales) y antes de que Gilbert volviese a respirar, el pequeño y escurridizo personaje principal (Oz) lo estaba llevando a la velocidad de la luz a una de las habitaciones que había visto el otro día. Como le hubiese gustado que Leo se negase a la propuesta del pequeño y escurridizo B Rabbit…

— ¡Aquí es! —Indicó abriendo la puerta al tiempo que se lanzaba a la cama— ¡Es seguro brincar en ella! —Al instante, Gilbert reconoció la habitación y negó la cabeza repetidamente, pronunciando un mantra apenas audible por Oz que decía " _estahabitaciónnoestahabitaciónnoestahabitaciónno"_ innumerables veces.

— ¡P-Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Es una cama de agua! ¡Y no creo que sea de lo más adecua- ¡Espera! —Espetó cuando el menor le había jalado para que se uniese a él para brincar en la cama. Después de varios minutos de que el otro se negase Oz decidió rendirse y, _accidentalmente_ terminó encima de Gilbert, poniendo aún más nervioso a su ex-sirviente.

El otro enrojeció al sentir el rostro de Oz más cerca. Espera… ¿Por qué sus manos se encontraban a sus costados, y sus rodillas encerraban sus piernas? ¿Le estaba…? Rogaba al núcleo del Abyss que así no fuese.

—O-Oz, ésta fue la habitación del Amo Os-

Se vio callado por el dedo índice de Oz en su boca… haciéndole enrojecer más furiosamente. Como deseaba tener en esos momentos su brazo derecho para defenderse del pequeño y Sexy Oz.

— ¿O-Oz? —Inquirió al ver que nada llegaba. Agradecía y temía a la vez, el primero porque _no le había hecho nada,_ y el segundo porque era muy probable que el _aún_ terminase la frase anterior mental. Si los unías, había mucho que temer a la ex-cadena.

En cambio el rubio… se encontraba tratando de descifrar la razón detrás del sonrojo de Gilbert. No entendía absolutament- Observó sus propias piernas y observó la casi inexistente distancia entre los labios de ambos. Pasar el límite de casi inexistente a _inexistente_ era… verdaderamente tentador pero… ¡a quién engañaba!

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba besando a Gilbert. Y encontrarse con que el otro temblaba bajo sus labios fue divertido, casi quiso reírse. Después, cuando comenzó a corresponderle y lo acostaba, es cuando comenzó la verdadera diversión.

El rostro de Gillie (que apodo tan elegante, de ahora en adelante le llamaría así) era todo un enigma. Estaba decidiéndose si dejar salir aquél brillo de lujuria de sus ojos o dejarse aquél sonrojo tan mono. Ambas cosas le parecían tan ardientes a Oz que no podía simplemente quedarse con una. Así que, callando sus objeciones con otro beso le informó que él volvía a tomar control de la situación.

 _Le agradecería a Oswald luego por la comodidad del agua._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar por sí mismo del patio de juegos.

«—»

Alice había hablado durante un rato largo y tendido con Leo. Después de contarle sobre un par de cosas de su vida humana (que se le había olvidado mencionar en la última ocasión) y que el Baskerville quiso saber. Después de que el mayor se despidiese de ella ya que necesitaba terminar un par de papeleos. Con los otros dos desaparecidos, no sería posible enseñarles al nuevo Glen ya que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Le preguntó por Charlotte y el otro le dijo que se encontraba en la primera habitación de arriba.

Así lo hizo. Se repetía, no es como si fuese muy buenas amigas, pero Lottie era, después de todo, una chica, al igual que ella. Y las chicas sabían que hacer en esa clase de situaciones.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

—Adelante —Escuchó la voz de la Baskerville. Entró y se encontró con que se peinaba para salir, al encontrarse ambos pares de ojos, la de cabellos color rosa pálido sonrió— ¡Alice! Qué bueno verte… pasa, pasa.

La morena insegura le obedeció.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo… de chica a chica. —De repente, la mirada de Charlotte se enserió y asintió con la cabeza. Con aquellas palabras mágicas se podían entender las chicas.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas saber? —Dijo dejando el cepillo de cabello de lado. Alice jugó un poco con sus manos. Después las observó y suspiró para volver a hablar.

—Siento algo quemarme en el estómago cada vez que veo a Oz y a Gilbert hablar sin meterme dentro en la conversación. Sharon una vez me había dicho que eran celos pero… ¿qué significaba realmente? ¿Es cuando ves a alguien tomar algo que te pertenece? ¿O es cuando ves algo a lo que no perteneces?

Charlotte no supo que responder durante un par de minutos. Por una parte, quería asentir, y decirle que ambas respuestas eran correctas (porque lo eran) pero, por otro lado quería ir y negárselo todo. Decirle que los celos eran otra cosa totalmente diferente y que el hecho de verlos estar juntos no quería decir que hubiese nada entre ellos.

—Hmmm… ¿y si lo averiguas preguntándoles a ellos? —Opinó. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron ante tal revelación y, después de reflexionarlo durante severos minutos, asintió con la cabeza. Charlotte se levantó de su lugar situado frente al tocador y le ofreció una mano— Ven vamos.

Alice la tomó y al tiempo que salían de la habitación comenzaron con temas amenos para conversar. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando escucharon a Gilbert quejarse.

— ¡O-Oz! ¡Para! —Inequívocamente aquél debía ser el Cabeza-de-Alga. Su voz y su forma de reprender al rubio era tan… suya que difícilmente podría ser confundido con alguien más. Charlotte, confundida, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Oz estaba saltando en la cama (de agua, debemos recordar) y un Gilbert con el cabello desordenado (cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la Baskerville) se mantenía agarrado a uno de los postes. Arqueó una ceja frente a la escena variopinta.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí…? —Formuló con una Alice impaciente detrás de ella. Gilbert la observó durante un par de minutos y luego suspiró agradecido de que al menos, no era el único que tendría que lidiar con _hiper_ activo Oz. Después de que el rubio se diese cuenta de la presencia no deseada realizó un puchero. Se suponía que la habitación estaría simplemente observaba por él y Gilbert, que después del primer beso se acobardó y Oz, simplemente por molestarle quiso continuar brincando en la cama. Después de todo, era divertido. ¡Estaba hecha para saltar en ella!

— ¿Estaba brincando en la cama? —Inquirió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.


	4. (3,2) Nightmares & Boys: Not allowed!

**Disclaimer:** Si fuera Jun Mochizuki, diría con gusto que Pandora Hearts y sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente, he de admitir que no lo soy. Por el momento, debo conformarme con hacer _ficción dentro de ficción_ sin fines de lucro.

 **Ya le había comentado** a _Ann_ la idea básica del capítulo y me dijo que estaba bien. Ya con luz verde me puse a escribir lo que pude y espero subir el capítulo ya, y que sólo me falte la tercera parte.

 _ **Ann**_ , por todo tu apoyo (se me ha olvidado contestarte el PM, ¡ja!) me gustaría regalarte **Nightmares**. Has estado siguiendo la historia a pesar de que mis actualizaciones son cada dos siglos [:V] ¡te quiero!

* * *

 _ **[3.2] Nightmares & Boys: Not allowed! (Only Girl's Night!)**_

* * *

La idea había sido de Lottie y tanto Alice como Lily habían aceptado seguirla. Después de rogarles a Gilbert y a Oz que la dejasen ir a dormir con los Baskerville (haciéndola sentirse como una chiquilla, lo cual usualmente no le sucedía), se encontraba siendo guiada por la mayor de las Baskerville por un laberinto de escalones para llegar a lo que eran una habitación _enorme_ en la que había una cama que tal nombre no la describía. Parecía lo que un sultán querría y Alice no pudo despegar los ojos de ella.

Y la morena se dio cuenta después, que la cama era para ella, Lottie y Lily. Harían toda clase de cosas que las chicas hacían (esmalte, peinados y hablar de cosas de _chicas_ ) y después, se acomodarían como conejos entre todas las almohadas y reírse cuando la mayor de todas ellas comenzase una guerra de cosquillas.

—Bien, señoritas, les daré un par de reglas —comenzó la pelirrosa ya con el pijama de color bermellón puesto y el cabello recogido en un peinado sencillo y cómodo—. Regla número uno: ¡Los chicos no están permitidos dentro de esta habitación!

Lottie recordaba la primera vez que había entrado en la habitación. Era una niñata, cuando Glen era Levi y cuando apenas sabía quién era Oswald. Tampoco es como si en aquél entonces le importara demasiado. Como sea, había entrado en la habitación por accidente, le había pertenecido a alguien importante para el otro Glen con el que estuvo (a Levi), pero no podía recordar su nombre ni el de la persona querida. De igual forma, temía preguntárselo a Glen, no porque el hombre fuese una persona de mal temperamento, sino por aquella personalidad tan singular suya, aquella que no se comparaba. Aquella que podía tergiversar las situaciones y transformarlas en algo diferente, perverso, y de cierta forma, hermoso.

—Y eso —continuó guiñándoles un ojo a Lily y a Alice quienes brincaban emocionadas sobre la enorme cama alabando a su líder, _oh salve líder_ —, incluye el pensar en ellos, hablar de ellos o insinuar algo de ellos. Recordad, que en esta habitación sólo las chicas la pueden penetrar.

Sí, a pesar de eso, había preguntado en una ocasión a su cadena. Como estaban conectados, le había preguntado la razón del por qué la habitación permanecía cerrada y la criatura Abismal poca información (toda la que conocía en realidad) le había brindado debido a que Levi no les había hablado de eso. En realidad, ni a ellos, ni la cadena en la que se había transformado el Glen anterior, lo cual, le había dado un poco de coraje a Lottie al no obtener la información deseada.

De cualquier forma, le había acariciado la cabeza al félido y le había agradecido su ayuda.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! —celebraban las menores. Lottie sonrió satisfecha y se deshizo de aquella postura mandona tan incómoda. No podía quedarse tanto tiempo con la espalda tan erguida si estaba eclipsando unos cuarenta grados hacia el frente y tenía sus manos en sus caderas tan apretadamente. Decidió ser una chica menor de lo que su cuerpo decía (aún más, porque su edad era otra cosa) y se lanzó con las niñas dispuesta a saltar a la cama.

Después de eso, pocas veces había preguntado sobre la habitación y opinó para sí que lo mejor sería dejar todo el asunto de lado.

—Regla número dos… —hizo puntos suspensivos para después decir—: pesadillas tampoco son permitidas.

Lily se sentía alegre de poder realizar algo en compañía de las otras chicas que no fuese referente a los asuntos de los Baskerville (se había encontrado con que la otra le regañaba demasiado cuando hablaban de la familia y demás asuntos) así que no era posible que parara de reír con todo aquél encanto haciendo de su rostro la diversión encarnada.

Alice, en cambio recordó su conversación con Lottie horas antes y se sintió un poco acongojada por aquellos sentimientos que le molestaban a cada momento el estómago.

Lottie notó eso y frunció los labios. Se acomodó una mano en la barbilla al tiempo que observaba pensadora a la callada Baskerville.

Observó a su lado, se encontraban algunas almohadas y estaba Lily sonriéndole encantadora al tiempo que saltaba. Había aproximadamente seis almohadas para cada una y todas ellas estaban hechas de plumas de ganso.

Sonrió con malicia al habérsele ocurrido un macabro plan.

Tomo una de aquellas cosas y se la lanzó a la tranquila ex coneja. Asaltada por la alerta de algo golpeando su espalda reaccionó tardíamente y se volteó para observar como una Charlotte Baskerville sencilla se desternillaba de la risa detrás de ella seguida por su secuaz Lily Baskerville.

Alice observó durante un par de segundos calculantes al misil que la había impactado. Pareció pensárselo durante varios minutos antes de devolverle el favor a la duquesa* y lanzarle otra de las almohadas presentes al tiempo que la risa de la otra se veía cortada de abrupto por el recién impacto. Al mismo tiempo que la risa de la ex coneja comenzaba y la de Lily no paraba.

— ¡Guerra de almohadas! —sentenció Alice y se vio cortada para decir algo más al tiempo que una (presente de Lily) le impactaba en el rostro.

Alice sonrió con malicia y tomó dos almohadas al tiempo que se dirigía al campo de batalla. Con un poco de suerte, ni el nombre de Gilbert ni el nombre de Oz volvieron a molestarla en toda la noche.

Y eso se debe principalmente a las reglas de Lottie.

Ya que las pesadillas ni los chicos estaban permitidos en la habitación.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Sé que ha quedado muy corto pero la culpa no es para mí. Es para mí musa, que se mantiene apegada en otros fandoms (er… Hetalia y Kuroshitsuji) por lo que me es imposible escribir demasiado de esto. Pero no se preocupen, me estoy releyendo el manga de Pandora Hearts (después de que prometí releer el de Kuroshitsuji, por si os hace sentir mejor) para avivarle el espíritu a mi musa Pandora-Heartcero (?)

 ***:** Sacado del extra del manga _"Gilbert in Wonderland"_ , en donde Lottie era la duquesa a la que tanto odiaba la Reina.

 _Ann_ , dije que si actualizaba rápido (lo que es rápido para esta historia err), era porque el capítulo era cortito. ¡Pero hay capítulo! (Ya luego te contesto el PM, _nomemates_ ).

A quien sea que siga leyendo esto, ¡quédese que sólo falta el 3.3!

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. (3,3) Nightmares are dumb

**Disclaimer:** Si por azares del destino creyeron que mi nombre era Jun Mochizuki y que Pandora Hearts al lado de sus personajes me pertenecían, permítanme corregirles eso. Vamos, que hago esto sin fines de lucro.

¡Y que sigo viva! ¿Quién creyó que estaba muerta después de… cuatro meses de inactividad? Diría que _Ann_ , pero sabe que no y que no moriré a menos que me haya insolado _de verdad_ en mis vacas. De verdad, sólo escribo estás notas introductorias porque estoy "atacada por el calor" y sigo extrañando a mi fría ciudad (La playa no es lo mío, ains~). El lado, um, positivo de todo esto es que no me han carcomido los mosquitos, ¡punto para la geme!

Como sea, verán que estoy de vuelta para presentarles el último capítulo de (redobles _per favore_ ) ¡Nightmares! O, bueno, la tercera parte del tercer capítulo. Eso también funciona. Por favor disfruten y denle las gracias a _Ann_ por no permitir que se me fuera la musa (aunque esta se había ido sin que pudiera hacer algo), y terminar este año el fic.

Para ti, beibi (ya, pueden demandarme por acoso [es que no estoy acostumbrada a apelativos tan incongruentes, _sorry_ ]).

* * *

 **[3.3] Nightmares are dumb**

* * *

El tiempo cruzaba inexplicablemente lento en lo que Oz y Gilbert se sentaban en la mesa a esperar a que la noche terminase y Alice regresara con ellos.

—Oye, Gillie… —comenzó el rubio observando incómodo a la caoba que fungía de mesa y a su mano acariciarla curiosa. El mencionado enarcó una ceja; no por la frase inconclusa del otro, sino por el tan extraño nick que se había sacado de la manga—… ¿qué crees que esté Alice haciendo allá con las chicas?

Cabeza-de-Alga se encogió de hombros. — ¿Lo que las chicas hacen normalmente en las pillamadas? —No estaba muy seguro de qué exactamente era lo que el rubio quería escuchar (y tampoco es como que hubiera estado en pijamadas antes con chicas, sólo para que quede claro), por lo que hacer una aseveración a modo de afirmación no sería lo más adecuado para la situación susodicha.

El otro, derrotado, infló los mofletes y apoyó la cabeza en la madera que antes su mano estuvo tocando con delicadeza. Con sus labios hizo un mohín y entrecerró los ojos para hacer más evidente so puchero.

Gilbert, frente a eso, se rio disimuladamente, recibiendo una mirada no-tan-cordial de parte de su amigo cadena.

— ¿No te gustaría aprovechar el tiempo en lo que Alice no está aquí? —Cabeza-de-Alga enarcó una ceja mientras que Oz le dirigía una mirada maliciosa y escribía _Patsu_ en el aíre. No era muy obvio lo que el otro quería decir, los ideogramas se parecen unos de otros y es complicado ya de por sí no confundir uno con otro en la lectura, olvídate de descifrarlos en el aíre. Sin embargo, con aquella sonrisa cruzando los labios del B-Rabit (o del que solía serlo), Gilbert decididamente recordó aquella etapa de su vida y negó muy rápido con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo fuera de Alice, sí —los ojos de Oz comenzaban a brillar maliciosamente, por lo que Gilbert tuvo que contraatacar rápido—; pero —los ánimos del otro se decayeron frente a la ya anticipada negativa—, no me veo en los ánimos de cortar mi cabello o de hacer algo con él.

 _Lo conozco, después de todo;_ pensó lastimero el de ojos esmeralda.

—Entonces… —comenzó, aunque detúvose cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún otro tema de conversación. Cuando sus ojos brillaron expectantes y se levantó, Gilbert decidió que era buena idea tragar saliva, esperándose lo peor— ¿qué opinas de continuar lo pendiente en la habitación de Oswald?

—Amo Oswald —musitó tan bajito que ni él mismo escuchó la corrección, aunque, no es como que le importara, era más bien como un acto reflejo, algo que, después de tantas décadas (más de las que se atrevería a contar), no se le podía quitar. Era un reflejo inherente—. No creo que tengamos una cama de agua.

La broma había sido mala, y estaba más que consciente de eso. Oz no había hecho sino decrecer el espacio entre ambos y antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera pensar en Raven, Oz ya estaba sentado sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Recuerdas… cuándo te dije que quería saber lo que era dormir en tu cama? —susurró en el oído del ya muy asustado Raven de tal forma que logró que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca—. ¡Vamos a salir! Me aburro estando encerrado.

Tan rápido como había encerrado a Gilbert y debutado semejante espectáculo tan fuera de personaje para él, fue como que había sugerido semejante cosa y saltado derecho a la puerta.

Cabeza-de-Alga parpadeó un par de veces, perpejo. ¿Qué en el Abyss le estaba sucediendo a Oz? ¿Por qué tenía semejantes cambios de humor? Frente al escepticismo del pelinegro, Oz hizo un mohín adorable con los labios.

—Vamos —pidió—, se supone que hoy saldría el primer tomo del spin-off de Holy Knight, y no me quedaré sin mi edición firmada por el nieto del autor sólo porque andas de amargado.

La palabra "Amargado" golpeó algo duro en el pecho del Raven. Eso a lo que todos llaman orgullo. Por lo que, ni lento ni perezoso se fue directo a cojer su chaqueta, su juego de llaves y su cartera para ir a la librería más cercana y comprar el susodicho libro.

— ¿Y sobre qué exactamente será este libro? —inquirió, picado (tal vez) un poco por la curiosidad.

—El año pasado el nieto del autor dijo que se llamaría Holy Servant y que hablaría de la vida de Edward antes de servirle a Edwin —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Gilbert suspiró derrotado y le abrió la puerta.

—

Durante el trayecto estuvo con aíres de "Oz, ¡no toques eso!," y "Oz, ¡no comas aquello!" Tantas veces que comenzaba a creer que de verdad necesitaba ayuda para detener su hiperactividad. Por lo general, era a Alice a quien tenían que detener por tales o dales circunstancias, pero eso no quería decir que el rubio fuese menos energético. Sin embargo, quien se comportaba contrariamente a las instrucciones del Cabeza-de-Alga era la Coneja. Oz si ocasionalmente se ponía fuera de la etiqueta sería sólo para flirtear ocasionalmente (y muy rara vez) con una chica cualquiera que se encontraran.

Pero en esos momentos parecía… ¿cómo decirlo con palabras? Una especie de combinación de Oz y la Coneja. Probablemente, dadas las circunstancias de que la otra ni estaba cerca. Entonces, se daba cuenta el Cabeza-de-Alga, era obvio que actuaría de tal forma que… eh, no. Seguía sin comprenderlo del todo. Bueno, tampoco es como que hubiese dilucidado demasiado la actitud y modales de Oz fuera en Reveille o cuando…

— ¡Ya llegamos, Gillie! —le dijo el otro en un tono que al Raven le parecía casi precautorio. Tarde había reaccionado, puesto que su cara dio de plano contra la puerta del local, haciendo que una pequeña conglomeración de personas volteasen a quedársele viendo al Cabeza-de-Alga—. Uy… —se lamentó el rubio haciendo una mueca al observar qué tan de plano había golpeado al vidrio.

»Em… ¿te encuentras bien, Gillie? —dijo, después de unos minutos de silencio.

—He estado mejor, —admitió frotándose la nariz con una mano y empujando la puerta con otra. Le hizo señas a Oz para que cruzase el umbral o de lo contrario le cerraría la puerta, ya, estando dentro, observó a la fila de considerable tamaño que giraba en forma de caracol en torno a lo que Gilbert supuso era el escritor de la susodicha historia. Y el pelinegro se sorprendió al observar que el libro, aquél al que tanto Oz adoraba, era más allá de famoso.

No es como que no recordase el gran éxito que el libro había tenido hace 110 años, y lo increíblemente popular que fue durante la siguiente década y las innumerables secuelas que había tenido. Después de todo, él había vivido en aquellos tiempos.

Aunque… le sorprendía que después de tanto, pero tanto tiempo, el libro siguiese siendo toda una… ¿novedad?

Bueno, novedad seguramente no era, pero seguía teniendo fama aún a pesar de los años.

 _Y vaya que eran muchos años._

Oz de inmediato se había formado y hacía señas y pucheritos al Cabeza-de-Alga para que se formase con él. Todas las miradas inmediatamente fueron al pelinegro, quien sintió los colores subir a su rostro frente a semejante escándalo. ¿Es que Oz tenía que hacer un barullo en cada lugar que iba?

— ¡Vamos, Gillie! —pidió el rubio haciendo señas. Suspirando hondo, el de apariencia mayor se decidió para acercarse y fingir que los únicos ojos que existían (aunque en realidad, la frase correcta era _los que importaban_ ) le miraban expectantes, con un brillo tan singular que al otro le dio la impresión de que podría vivir sólo a base de ellos.

Y de otros ojos rojos.

Pero vamos, que con aquel verde más brillante que las gemas que le daban nombre al tono exacto, se le olvidaba que rubíes habían cruzado su mente.

Y además de aquella actitud posesiva tan… Oz, no podía permitirse que sus pensamientos fuesen también _hacía_ la Coneja.

Okey Gillie, necesitas dejar de pensar.

Cuando estuvo al lado del otro sintió un apriete en su brazo de tal forma que casi sentía la necesidad de recuperar el otro y pedirle bajo todas circunstancias que aminorara los Newtons al menos por la mitad.

Demasiada física por un día.

—

 **Knock knock knock.**

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de forma lenta y perezosa en lo que se preguntaba por qué razón le dolía tanto la cabeza y por qué el Cabeza-de-Alga se molestaba en tocarle la puerta para anunciarle que el desayuno estaba más que listo.

Tres parpadeos después (con el propósito de clarificar las ideas en su mente), había dejado de preguntarse sobre la actitud alienaria del otro y comenzaba a preocuparse más por su cabeza que comenzaba a explotarle hasta no poder.

 **Knock knock knock.**

Observó a su derecha y recordó todo. Estaba en la mansión Baskerville, y a su derecha estaba Charlotte; a su izquierda, Lily.

¿Y en la puerta?

— ¿Quieren desayunar ya?

Glen Baskerville. **Leo** , Leo Baskerville.

Cuando todas las dudas en su mente fueron clarificadas y contestadas, se hubo acomodado el pijama y arreglado más o menos el cabello abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza.

—Buenos días, —saludó en medio de un bostezo.

—Buen día —respondió de la misma forma, realizando una agraciada reverencia—. Quería saber si querrían desayunar… pero por lo visto, seguían durmiendo.

Ni siquiera intentó asomarse a la habitación, lo cual contrariaba hasta cierto punto a la chica. No le molestaba del todo, sin embargo.

— ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —inquirió ya más despierta.

—Em… nada realmente, hay ingredientes, ¿si quieres puedo prepararte algo?

Alice ni siquiera tuvo que pensarse la respuesta. — ¡Me encantaría!

Leo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Algo en específico?

— ¿Crees que puedas preparar huevos revueltos como Cabeza-de-Alga los hace?

—Hmmm… ¿cómo los prepara? —repentinamente, Leo supo que estaba en un terreno que no podía tocar. Gastronomía hasta cierto punto era terreno desconocido. Aunque podría pedirle a otra persona que los preparara, o que Alice le acompañase y le fuese indicando cómo le gustaban.

—Esto… —Alice realmente nunca había prestado atención a la forma en la que Gilbert preparaba de comer. Siempre que despertaba el desayuno estaba preparado y siempre era algo que le gustaba—. Creo que con… ¿salchicha?

—

Gilbert y Oz no durmieron. En realidad, estuvieron _tanto_ tiempo en la librería que no se habían dado cuenta de cuando el sol había salido o siquiera de las horas que habían pasado.

El nieto del autor, un sujeto de mediana edad (o al menos esa impresión le daba), se había sorprendido al encontrar a un fan tan joven—Oz—con un tomo tan viejo y escuchándole que había seguido la saga desde que era apenas un niñato de siete años, y sorprendióse cuando había descubierto que había más de uno, sin contar que la saga ya estaba completa.

El joven había sido muy apegado a su abuelo y había sentido una gran pasión por la susodicha historia, así que le había pedido su permiso para continuar y hacer dicha historia continuar viviendo.

Y no estaba tan mal, debía admitir el Cabeza-de-Alga.

En aquél momento, estaban en la mansión Baskerville, explicándole a Leo cómo preparar los huevos revueltos que a Alice le gustaban en lo que la chica se comía los errores del chef (Leo, no por eso quiso decir que estuviese nefasto).

Oz tenía su cabeza enterrada en el libro nuevo y después de conversar parlanchinamente sobre lo mucho que le había emocionado ir a la librería y conocer, si no al autor original (dado el caso de que ya estaba… en un mejor lugar), al que se encargaría de continuar la historia.

Observó frente a él. Estaba Alice ensimismada arqueando una ceja por lo extraño que lucía el nuevo libro que Oz se había comprado. Después de que le sonriese, ella le había sonreído de vuelta.

Más al fondo de la habitación, estaban Gilbert hablando con un muy intrigado Leo observándole como preparaba el tan pedido platillo.

— ¿Qué libro es ese? —por fin se había atrevido a preguntar la Coneja. Oz dejó de checar a Gilbert y a Leo para observarla y alzar la portada—. _Holy… Servant._

Después de un par de minutos de que Oz haya asentido, la chica volvió a preguntar. — ¿De qué se trata?

Oz la dejó que tomase el libro completo de una vez, no tenía palabras para describirlo (sería porque estaba muy cansado o porque ella no conoció nunca sobre su fanatismo desde el inicio de aquella saga (la original), por lo que sólo asintiendo la chica leía las notas preliminares.

—Qué título tan extraño el del capítulo uno —soltó por fin la morena pasándoselo para que lo viese (puesto que estuvo tan emocionado que se le había olvidado de leer realmente), a lo que Oz alzó visible una ceja.

 _Nightmare number 1: A dumb predicament._

— ¿Qué hay de interesante en eso? —quiso saber Gilbert con la sartén caliente en la mano y el platillo recién hecho. La Coneja se fue directamente con el plato vacío y que le sirviese en lo que Oz le alzaba a cierta distancia el título para que lo leyese.

— ¿Es acaso aquél libro por el que te peleabas con Elliot? —inquirió el Baskerville acomodándose los lentes divertido. Oz arqueó una ceja. ¿En qué momento se los había puesto?

No recordaba la última vez que lo viera con ellos.

—Nope, es un Spin-off —aseguró con orgullo.

— _Un predicamento…_ ¿tonto? —leyó Gilbert extrañado. Oz decidióse por encogerse de hombros. Alice ya no les prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupada devorando el platillo que con tanto esmero el Raven le había preparado (no antes de agradecerle a Leo por haberlo intentado, fallidamente era punto y aparte).

—Verás que cuando termines el capítulo el título tiene sentido, Gillie —animó el rubio.

— ¿Gillie? —repitió confundido Leo. Oz asintió.

—Sí. Hace poco comencé a llamarle así.

—Y no ha parado —se lamentó en voz baja.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo también quiero llamarle así! —se quejó la morena. Gilbert, en vista de que Leo se reía disimuladamente frente a eso sintió a sus mejillas enrojecerse y negó absolutamente con la cabeza—. ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —pero al momento de comenzar a hablar, el argumento que presentaba no tenía sentido suficiente como para ser dictado en voz alta.

—Como no dijiste nada, te llamaré Gillie, Cabeza-de-Alga —viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan, pensó Gilbert suspirando.

—

Alice se había metido de nuevo a la habitación y se había recostado unos minutos de nuevo en la inmensa cama.

Había algo ahí dentro… eran… la hacía sentir… con una extraña opresión en el pecho.

No que la hiciese sentir mal, de deprimirse. Pero como que se perdía… de algo importante.

Durante la noche, había podido dormir muy bien, porque la ansiedad no era un nudo en el pecho, más bien una sensación de calidez. Pero ahora que era de día… tenía otra naturaleza.

—Lottie… —dijo, aprovechando que la peli rosa salía del baño con sus ropas casuales y se dirigía a ella.

— ¿Ajá? —asintió para que Alice continuase.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? —las palabras habían salido de sus labios mucho antes de que siquiera pensase en lo que dijo.

Charlotte observó la habitación durante unos minutos, en los que recordaba lo que le había preguntado a su cadena.

—Era… de una persona muy importante para el Amo Glen. —respondió rememorando las palabras de la criatura Abismal.

Ahora Alice la miraba haciéndole pucherito, sintiendo que le ocultaba algo.

— ¿De cuál Glen? —según tenía entendido, ninguno de los que poseían el título se llamaban realmente así.

—De Levi —respondió una voz en el umbral. Charlotte y Alice se voltearon a observarle confundidas, ahí, Leo…

No, a **Glen** Baskerville.

Glen las observaba recargado en el marco.

— ¿Se puede? —inquirió a lo que ambas damas asintieron con la cabeza.

Al dar un paso dentro, tuvo que inhalar hondo debido al peso de los recuerdos que había en aquel cuarto.

—No seré Levi, —admitió con pesadumbre— pero tengo sus recuerdos. O al menos, la mayoría de ellos. Y esta habitación… es singular, por eso me extrañé cuando Charlotte me pidió utilizarla hoy para su reunión.

No hablaba del todo como el Leo usual lo hacía, se notaba en su postura y en los tiempos que se tomaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. ¿Acaso sería que Levi…? No. Sabía lo que sucedería de lo contrario. No querría exponerse a eso. Le ocurriría lo mismo que a Oswald…

O algo así.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —dijo con una sonrisa que Alice no supo descifrar.

La morena asintió. Tanto misterio terminaba por abrirle la curiosidad.

—Bueno, para empezar, sé que sientes un aura extraña cada vez que entras aquí, ¿verdad? —la chica asintió, sintiéndose ahora algo extrañada—. Supongo que recordarás la torre de Lacie.

No lo dijo como pregunta, pero algo dentro de ella le obligó a asentir. Y por supuesto que la recordaba, pasarían años antes de que la sensación de soledad la abandonara cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero ahora era más bien una sensación nostálgica lo que le llegaba de vez en vez.

—De acuerdo, y antes de eso… ella estuvo aquí.

Frente a semejante revelación Alice no pudo más que hacer los ojos grandes y sentir cómo el corazón le paraba. ¿En verdad Lacie…?

—No fue mucho tiempo su estancia, obviamente —se apresuró a añadir el Glen—, pero Levi evitó a toda costa que cualquier alma además de él entrara aquí a limpiar.

»Y además de eso, le hizo algo a esta habitación—no estoy seguro de qué exactamente para que la sensación de ella permaneciera.

Aquello extrañaba hasta cierto grado a la Coneja. Sabía que Levi había tenido en alta estima a su madre, pero…. ¿a qué tanta?

Como sea. La información la hacía sentirse satisfecha.

—Gracias… por decírmelo, me refiero —dijo incómodamente. Leo asintió y le indicó que ya se iría.

Ahora, en aquella habitación se sentía tranquila. Ciertamente, no tendría ya las pertenencias de su madre, pero lo que sea que Levi haya hecho para que la habitación tuviese aquella sensación de… bueno, Lacie; pero agradecía en demasía que lo haya hecho.

— ¿Alice? —dijo Oz en el umbral de la habitación.

La nombrada alzó la vista—¿en qué momento la había bajado?—y se quedó observando al cabello negro del Raven detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué? —dijo después de lo que sintió milenios.

— ¿Nos vamos? —inquirió el Cabeza-de-Alga con una sonrisa.

Algo en la expresión de ambos le dijo que escucharon toda la conversación.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

—Final de las Pesadillas—

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Sigo recordando cómo surgió el primer capítulo. Iba a ser un capítulo de "¡Tío Oscar, tenemos miedo!", Ni siquiera pensaba qué estaba escribiendo (lo más extraño de todo es que subí esto antes de dicha y lo terminé mucho antes), y el título de "Nightmares" lo había sugerido como algo genérico… para que no se quedase en blanco el documento. Al final no lo incluí en aquella serie porque este era de Pairing obligatorio y el otro era gen. Ups.

Er… intenté escribir cuatro veces este capítulo y nunca me gustó, por lo que borraba susodicho documento. Espero que esto les haya gustado.

No me arrepiento de nada, debo agregar. Ha pasado por tantas modificaciones de la idea original pero me alegra que haya sido así.

Mis agradecimientos más profundos a _**Annabeth-Cyone**_ , seguidora fiel y actual dueña de Nightmares que con sus reviews me ha dejado sonrisas tontas que me duran por más de tres días y sus PM de vez en cuando me sacan la tripa de tanta risa y tan encantadora que es su personalidad, ¡gracias por seguir la historia desde su mero inicio!

También debería agradecer a _**White-Queen**_ , que con su traducción del fic _**Clockwork Circus**_ hizo que regresara mi corazón Pandora heartcero y que estalkeara un rato a la autora original de susodicho fic (¿por qué no actualiza desde 2015? ;;A;; )

Em… ¿gracias por leer _**Nightmares**_? ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y espero que vayan a seguir futuros proyectos que incluyan a este mismo fandom.

PD: si les sirve de algo… estaba tentada a hacerle un One-Shot con la misma temporalidad o agregarle a este ya un Omake. Ya me decidiré luego que hago. De momento, siéntanse bien por haber terminado de leer tan corta (pero _long-time written_ ) historia.

PD2: last notas de arriba las hice cuando comencé a escribir el cap. No me hagan caso… en la mayor parte, al menos.

PD3: perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica, no le di muy bien la checada.


End file.
